Future and Past
by UzumakiToshiro
Summary: Orochimaru contemplates the boy who is his future...and the boy who was his past.


Author: UzumakiToshiro

Type: One-shot

Future and Past

Deep under the earth in the country of Sound a teenager trained under the watchful eye of his teacher. No movement was wasted as he went through his forms, sliding from taijutsu to ninjutsu and back effortlessly. All under the watchful eyes of the Snake Sannin. All of the youths energy was directed at a single goal... becoming strong enough to kill his brother. And all of it...

'...Ultimately pointless.' Orochimaru thought to himself. 'I will have his body long before that day arrives... hm, it should be here in a few moments.'

As if on command, an Otou-nin appeared before Orochimaru. No pleasantries were expressed as his servant placed a scroll before him and leaving. Picking it up after giving it a cursory glance he opened it. Clearing his throat he began to read aloud so that his student, Sasuke, could clearly hear it.

It was a tradition that Sasuke hated beyond of everything with the exception of his brother. Every week Orochimaru's spies would report in on whatever they could find about Jiraiya and his student. And every week he would read about Naruto's accomplishments in front of Sasuke. And everyone knew that in his mind he was comparing his student against Jiraiya's.

"...his growth still continues to amaze anyone who has seen it. Our spies resubmit their request that an assassination attempt be made before he is set against us." Orochimaru read.

"Orochimaru-sama, this is the fifth time they've requested this." Kabuto spoke. "Perhaps we should review this matter..."

"That will not be necessary." Orochimaru replied. "My decision stands. No one is to attack them without my explicit permission, under pain of death."

Orochimaru looked down at Sasuke from his throne, watching the frustration wash through him. His embellishment of the reports were working just as he hoped. Although he had to embellish less and less as time wore on the effect was the same. Sasuke would become frustrated with his current growth and then be guided to put this energy toward training. This boy was his future without a doubt.

Uzumaki Naruto was someone he had spent a great deal of time thinking about soon after his arms were healed. He hated everything about the blond haired kid. He hated his optimism, his village and most of all, his dream.

When Orochimaru regained his arms and had room to breathe he began to realize things about the brat. Things that seemed strangely familiar. Pouring over previously unread reports about Naruto he found things even more familiar. Things that reminded him of why he hated the Leaf.

From day one Naruto was an orphan. Nobody wanted to take care of the creature that had killed so many of their own. Nobody wanted to take care of something that should of died almost immediately after being born.

Naruto, through the effort of the Hokage, did live through the efforts the contrary. And soon the baby became a child. A path of loneliness was laid before the child's feet. He was hated by almost everyone he met. Those that were too young to know why were taught to do so. No one wanted to be associated with a child with THAT seal on it's stomach or a snake like child from THAT clan.

The hatred of an entire village could have been dealt with in many ways. One child dealt with it by exclaiming loudly to the entire village that he would be acknowledged by them all. Another withdrew into himself, choosing to make himself into someone that everyone would have to respect. Both often looked from a lonely swing set at the other children who were in their own happy world. Both made an oath called 'Hokage.'

At the end of the day, Orochimaru left Sasuke to his own devices as he returned to his room. He had grown used to the glares he would receive from Sasuke when his back was turned. Everyone knew not to bother him at all when the report arrived. Everyone knew he would be in a state of melancholy, though no one knew why.

Orochimaru knew that Sasuke was his future...  
And he knew someone who was his past.

And even though he will never speak it... 'Hokage' was still his dream.

Author Notes: Well, can't say I saw that one coming when I sat down at my computer tonight. Nothing too fancy, just expressing my thoughts on Orochimaru.


End file.
